


Soulmates Found

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Modern Westeros, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: The concept of Soulmates is not unheard of, but it’s incredibly rare.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Soulmates Found

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Sapphic Sansa Fest'. Prompt: Soulmates

The concept of Soulmates is not unheard of, but it’s incredibly rare.

Soulmates, are thought to be the sort of of love that writes legends. Which is why, Sansa dreams of having a soulmate. She wishes that one day, she will wake up with a flourish on her left wrist and the name of someone who will be her perfect match.

Her parents aren’t, but they teach her that love doesn’t have to come from a soulmate to be honest, true and steadfast. Sansa is happy for her parents, of course, but she still wishes for that perfect someone. Rare is the soulmate that clashes.

There have been tragic stories, of course. Who can forget Queen Naerys and her doomed soulmate, her brother, Aemon? History doesn’t let you forget how her own husband had reacted, and how he, who had had little love for her, worsened his behavior. So she prays, to both the Old Gods and the New, wishes for someone to come along and love her as she is.

But the years pass and her left wrist remains clear of marks. Sansa does her best to deal with her disappointment, she dates, constantly wondering if her current partner will be the right one. If she will wake up with their name on her wrist. But nothing happens, no name ever appears and she feels a deep sadness that she can’t quite place. It’s almost as if her very soul is mourning.

Sansa deals with heartbreak, with new loves and infatuations the best she can. She lives her life, graduates college, starts her own fashion studio with her parents support. She hires her ex, Margaery Tyrell to help her. Margaery is the one who knows how to say clients, she even wears some of her designs to balls she’s been invited. And when she alone is not enough, she hires three new seamstresses. Business starts to go well and she’s happy.

There is still a small little voice, that weeps for love. Sansa’s always been quite the romantic, much to her sister’s chagrin, her own mother had simply told her to be careful. That her heart was not a toy, that she ought to give it only those who were worthy of her.

Sansa listens, mostly.

And then, one day, Daenerys Targaryen walks into her small studio. Margaery ushers her to her office, and Sansa feels like she can’t breath. Of course she had seen Daenerys in photographs and videos, but the woman who stands in her studio is far more attractive, and she decides that those photos do not do her justice. Fair, silver haired and jewels eyes, on the smaller side, but still, carries herself like a Queen.

She listens to her wishes, measures her and nearly swoons again at the lovely scent of Daenerys’ perfume. When Daenerys leaves, she pulls her sketchbook and begins working. Sansa designs two dresses, one to the specifications of Daenerys and another, in what she would dress her in. She sets the second one aside and begins production for the one Daenerys actually commissioned.

Daenerys’ patronage increases Sansa’s workload, after all, most of King’s Landing elite wants to look like the President’s daughter. And Daenerys keeps coming back, with more requests and somewhere along the line, she and Daenerys – Dany, as she requests she call her – become friends.

That friendship grows, steadily and Sansa comes to realize that she’s in love with Daenerys. And for once, she’s actually afraid that she will wake with someone else’s name on her wrist. She finally grows confident in asking Dany out, as a date. Luckily for her, Dany agrees and she feels herself like she will float away in happiness.

They begin dating and everything is smooth sailing. Her parents love Dany, and she feels a smug satisfaction that she has deprived Robb of making his shovel talk. Arya and Dany bond like siblings, her youngest siblings adore her too.

Dany’s family is harder, her father is strange and she almost feels like the man is mad. She refuses to say it, but she can’t wait for the next elections. Dany’s mother is sweet and gently, she welcomes her with a mother’s love and is happy for her daughter. Rhaegar and Elia welcome her with open wrists, Viserys is harder to please, but one glare of Rhaegar and he calms down. He’s cool, but not cruel.

Their relationship grows, and the reach the moving together stage. Dany moves in, Sansa makes space for all of Dany’s things. They even buy new things, they have fun and life is good.

Then one day, Dany has to travel to Essos for work. She’s been gone for a day, when Sansa wakes up with a pain on her wrist, dread coils upon her stomach and she quickly turns the lights on. She lifts a shaky wrist and notices something that was not there, peaking from her long sleeve shirt. With a trembling hand, she moves her shirt up and, much to her relief, the name Daenerys Targaryen is written in bright, bold red letters.

Sansa breathes a huge sigh of relief. Not a moment latter, her phone rings. It’s Daenerys, who nearly screams her ear off, saying that she has Sansa’s name on her wrist. They weep on the phone, and promise each other, to hug and kiss and love one another forever. Once they hang up, Sansa calls her mother, weeping, she tells her the news. Her mother weeps alongside her, and wishes her happiness and promises to keep quiet until they make an official announcement. Or at least, Dany’s back from Essos and they can speak of it together.

They keep most of that promise when they are reunited. Dany abandons all decorum as she spots Sansa, and runs straight into her wrists, they kiss passionately in full view of others at the airport. They part only when they are short of breath, and the grin they give one another is so radiant, it could match the sun. They walk to the car holding hands.

The rest of their families takes the news with great joy. They celebrate two parties, one that Dany’s family hosts and the second by her family. They spend that winter in Winterfell and Dany officially gets her own family sock for Sevenmas, handmade by her mother, it hangs on the chimney mantel next to Sansa’s.

That Sevenmas, Sansa gifts Dany the dress she drew when they first met. The one she had sewn in secret. It’s deep purple silk, that both drapes and hugs the small curves of Dany. Dany gives her a ring, and Sansa accepts the proposal with teary eyes.

Their relationship might not have started as soulmates, but it was as if fate had chosen them after they fell in love. As if it could give its tacit approval by marking them as such. Sansa and Daenerys marry the following summer in the Baelor’s sept. They hold another, smaller ceremony in Winterfell’s godswoods.

Grinning, they say their vows twice over, and as tradition demands, they seal it with a kiss. Their story is only just beginning. Because they are fire and ice, and their story will be written in gold in the history books, they know.


End file.
